My Heart Goes With The Waves For Her
by TangledxUp
Summary: For the weekend, CeCe, Rocky, Ty, and Deuce all go to the beach. Will there be new relationships? Or just washed up sandcastles? Couples: CeCe/Deuce and Ty/Tinka
1. Chapter 1

Love and Dancing

Deuce's POV:

CeCe always was flirting with other guys but why not me? I'm a man! I'm always jealous when she flirts with other guys. Why? I don't know.

Normal:

"Hey, wanna go to the beach this afternoon?", asked Rocky.

"Sure thing, but what about Flynn?", asked CeCe.

"Oh I know good babysitters." said Rocky, laughing, but talking at the same time.

"Okay. See you there, got to go to class", said CeCe

"Okay. Bye." said Rocky, as she went to class.

CeCe's POV:

I walked out of Rocky's sight. I walked past the gym, cafeteria, music room, and-

"Ouch!", I yelled as I got up

"Nice way of watching where you are going.", Scoffed Tinka.

"Shut it, Stinka." I mumbled at her and I kept on walking.

I barged in.

"Hi!", mouthed Rocky. I smiled and sat next to her.

"How did you get here faster than me?", I asked.

"Shortcut", smiled Rocky.

CeCe's POV: Blah, blah, blah is all I hear. I don't really like school 'till Rocky and boys come along, but in so many ways I love school, but I still hate it.

CeCe's POV:

During passing period, as usual, Tinka and Günter get up and say "I'm Günter und I'm Tinka, und we are the Hessenheffers!" said both of them. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm a dancer. An awesome one" I thought.

I turned around so I didn't have to see Tinka and Günter. I saw Deuce looking at me "Why was Deuce looking at me?" I wondered.

The dismissal bell rang. I ran out as fast as I could.

"Beach Time!" I said

"Still got your beach check list?" asked Rocky

"Yup" I said.

"Hey girls hearing chit chat, you ladies going to the beach?" asked Deuce.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

Rocky and CeCe both looked at each other.

"Let me guess. You want to go, too?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, let's go" said Deuce.

Rocky and I shrugged.

"Race?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" we both said.

Deuce POV: I can't wait to go to the beach. I'm going to show my manly surfing skills!

Normal:

"Where are you guys going?" asked Ty.

"To the beach. Want to come?" asked Rocky.

"Sure." said Ty.

"Bye mom!" Shouted Cece as they left.

"almost there!" said Ty.

"We're here!" shouted Rocky.

"Hey look, Tinka is here what a surprise" said Ty, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Rocky.

"Wait, why do you care? You like her, don't you?" asked Deuce.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beach Show CHANGEE

Ty's POV: As I looked at Tinka her eyes sparkled in the sun. She was amazing, pretty, nice, and everything a guy wanted

Normal:

"Hey Ty!" Deuce said while waving his hand in front on Ty's face

"Huh, yea, sure you guys can go I'll catch up," Ty Said

"Well if you say so!" said CeCe

Rocky, CeCe, and Deuce ran towards the water. CeCe's hair flew while she was running. "SPLASH"

Normal:

"Rocky, come in! It's fun!" CeCe yelled from a short distance

"O-o-o-okay." Rocky said nervously with a fake grin

"Woo!" screamed CeCe at the top of her lungs.

"Come on!" CeCe shouted anxiously

Rocky leaped in not knowing how to swim. CeCe went to the deep part of the water. Rocky got out quickly before CeCe wanted her to go over there.

Normal:

"CeCe!" Deuce screamed as loud has he could

"Let me try, CeCe!" Rocky screamed

"I'm going in." Deuce said bravely

"Okay, be careful!" Rocky shouted quietly

Deuce swam all the way to where they last saw CeCe. He gasped at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beach Show (Part 3)

Deuce screamed for helped to the others, but no one heard him. He tried his best to carry CeCe out of the water and onto the sand.

"CeCe, wake up.", Deuce said in a shaky voice. Rocky saw Deuce and ran to him to see what he was talking to.

"What's wrong with CeCe?", Rocky yelled,

"TY COME HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Ty came running to his sister.

"Whats up?", he said casually.

"Can't you see?", Rocky screamed, "CeCe won't wake up and we don't know what's wrong with her!", She said.

Rocky's POV:_ Think Rocky, think what might work, t-h-i-n-k! _she thought to her self. _Maybe if I gave her mouth to mouth then that might work out._

"I'll give her mouth-to-mouth" I said in a shaky voice.

CeCe's POV:

I wake up to see Ty,Deuce, and Rocky with a worried, but relieved look.

" w-wh-what happened?", I asked Deuce.

"you drowned and Rocky gave you mouth-to-mouth CPR", he said.

"oh.", I say quietly. I try to get up but I struggle 'till I'm able to.

"Lets go back home", Rocky says a little calmer.

They all walk slowly and quietly home.

"Well, bye everyone and thanks Rocky for saving me" Cece says as she enters her apartment. Before she entered, she gave everyone a hug.

I just kept looking at Deuce I really couldn't stop it. What is happening to me? I questioned myself, worried that I might actually be developing feelings for..._Deuce._

Deuce's POV:

I could see it in CeCe's eyes that she wanted to tell me something. I knew I would like to tell _her _something but I'm afraid of what the response will even be. Every night she's in my dreams, like an angel soaring in my head. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her makes me just want to kiss her. I wouldn't call it a "Deep Dark Secret" beacuse it's my most beautiful secret. I love Cecelia Amanda Jones, and soon enough I will have enough guts to ask her to be my one and only. My girlfriend.

**Okay guys sorry I havent uploaded in ages and like I mean agess. Sorry I was a little to busy fangirling about DeCe,Runther, and Tynka! lol. so I'll update when I can which is probably every day lol.3 but for now I hope you guys enjoy this. (MORE Stories in Progress) Stay tuned for those.(: Oh and SOOORRRYY ITS UPER SHORT BUT ITS CUTE. :D yes yes. nvm. lol. I'll make the other one WAYYYY longer. Lets just say I had writers block for a looonnng time lol. _xoxo**

**Thanks! More to come soon!**

**-TangledxUp**


End file.
